One or the Other
by Music nd Love
Summary: Hermione has caught the attention of all the boys at Hogwarts. But she really only wants the attention of Harry and Ron. Little do they all know that both Harry and Ron have interest in Hermione. Who will she choose? Or will she?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It is sixth year and I'm ignoring the book. I don't own Harry Potter :(**

Chapter 1

Hermione sat in a circle in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati. They had all finished their school work and were now talking about boys in a corner. Normally Hermione wasn't the kind of person to share about her personal feelings with anyone besides Ginny but she was a bit curious as to who Lavender and Parvati's current obsessions were.

"So Hermione, who is it? Harry or Ron? Who's cuter? Who's got your fancy?" Lavender questioned with a smirk on her face.

Hermione blushed and quickly glanced over at the two boys who were currently playing wizards chess. Harry's hair was sticking up in all sorts as always and she had the sudden urge to want to run her hands through it. She stuffed her hands underneath her legs as she tried to suppress these thoughts. Harry's green eyes were piercing. Sometimes it felt as though he could see straight through her. His green eyes, staring into hers, as he leaned in, his perfect pink lips, falling onto hers... But Ron, Ron was completely different, Ron looked warm. Like you could just snuggle up to him and stay like that for hours. His arms wrapped around her, trapping her against him. He was, built, but then so was Harry, quidditch had been good to them.

"Hermione! Hello? Don't try to get out of this! We expect an answer." Parvati said taking Hermione out of her dreamy state.

"Oh um," Hermione mumbled. "Well, I supposed there both quite handsome if you think about it. But they're my best mates after all. So I guess I shouldn't really be thinking of them that way. I doubt they think of me that way."

"You know that's nonsense." Ginny stated. "You've got half the boys in your year looking at you. Ever since the Yule Ball in your fourth year. It's a bit frustrating sometimes..."

"Yeah they have ought to have at least talked about you when Dean and Seamus have. It's probably unavoidable,"

Lavender proposed. "I personally think Ron is better. Anyway, speaking of Seamus, he's been looking really nice lately. Think I have a chance?"

The conversation continued but Hermione's thoughts were louder than the three girls with her.

"Hah! Check mate!" Ron exclaimed with a wide smile on his face.

"I'm still waiting for the day when I finally beat you square and fair," Harry said while shaking his head.

"Keep dreaming mate." Ron leaned back in his chair and scanned the common room. "What do you suppose the girls are talking about over there?"

"I dunno. Probably Lavender and Parvati's latest victims. Figure we should save Hermione? She looks dazed from all the giggling," Harry proposed. He watched as she tucked a hair behind her ear. She had her hair pulled back into a loose bun. Harry's favorite.

"What's our excuse this time? We finished our paper's for the first time. Nah we don't need an excuse! After all it's just Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. But he was wrong. It wasn't _just_ Hermione. It hadn't ever been _just_ Hermione in two years! But he couldn't tell Harry that. She was our best friend. "Oi! Hermione!"

Harry and Ron both watched as she registered that it had been them that had called her name. Her face lit up and she stood and walked toward them grabbing the empty chair. "Yes Ronald?"

"Uh Harry and I finished our game and-

But right then Seamus walked up to the table. "Hi Hermione," he said while leaning against her chair. "Uh I was wondering, if maybe sometime you'd want to go down to the Three Broomsticks with me to grab a butterbeer. I'd pay of course. I thought it would be fun you know? With just you and me?" He emphasized the you and me and nodded his head a bit.

Ron and Harry glared at him. They stares were so intense it was as if Seamus was about to catch on fire. They were both resisting the urge to punch him straight on the jaw, but at the same time they were waiting for Hermione's answer. All three turned their attention to her.

She soon became very aware of all three pairs of eyes. She fiddled her fingers in her lap as she began to speak. "Oh um Seamus that's very nice of you. But, I think it would be better if we went with more people... you know as a group," she said hesitantly.

Seamus' head dropped, "Yeah yeah I, I understand. It's alright." He said and then turned to wander off.

"Gosh Hermione I didn't think he would actually do it. He's been talking about it for the past week every night before bed. It was getting a bit annoying actually." Ron pointed out.

"Ronald don't be rude. I already feel bad enough as it is. That's three boys this week that I've turned down. I still don't understand the sudden interest these past two years."

"What would be even more shocking would be if you had actually said yes. I'm a bit curious who you would say yes to anyway." Harry chuckled but was a bit curious.

"Well no one's good enough here for the great Hermione Granger. Brightest witch of her age." Ron announced smugly.

"That is so, so, unfair. And untrue! As a matter of fact there are of course people good enough for me at Hogwarts!"

"Like who?" Harry questioned secretly hoping she would say his name.

"...people." Hermione whispered blushing. If only Harry and Ron knew the real way she felt...


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was surrounded by a pile of books around her. She checked the clock and sighed heavily. Everyone else in the castle was surely asleep. Why did she insist on taking so many classes? Even though she had thought she knew the amount of work she would be receiving nightly, she was overwhelmed. She dragged a hand through her hair trying to push it back out of her eyes so she could see her book clearly. She was never going to finish.

Suddenly, she felt someone tap her shoulder and jumped. She hadn't heard anyone enter the room. Slowly, she turned to look who interrupted her.

"Harry! You scared me. Shouldn't you be in bed? It's awfully late."

"Me? I should say the same to you. Haven't you finished yet?" he responded while shaking his head in disbelief at everything around her.

Flustered Hermione told him, "It's just. The professors, they gave me so much work, and I _have_ to complete it. And I have to correct it and then I have to study the course books and-"

"Hermione, the world is not going to end. It's alright." He said while taking her chin in his hand. There they were again. Those piercing green eyes. She felt all the muscles in her body relax. They had been so tense. His other hand then began stroking her arm. It was soothing. Nothing like this had ever happened between her and Harry. Yet, it felt perfectly natural. And just like that, he leaned in to give her a peck on the lips. It was incredible.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." He whispered.

"HERMIONE!" I blinked profusely, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Gosh I've been calling your name trying to wake you up for ages. It's like you couldn't stand waking up from whatever you were dreaming about." Parvati scolded her and Hermione blushed. She hoped it went unnoticed.

She showered and got dressed in her robes for the day. Closing the door behind her she left to make her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. The entire way thinking of the strange dream from that morning. The way Harry had comforted her. And kissed her.

"Mione!"

"Wait up!" Ron and Harry called after to her while jogging to catch up.

"Sleep well last night?" Harry questioned while touching her arm with his hand. Her cheeks flushed as the memory came to her. "Uh, yes as usual. Nothing special of course. Just sleep. Yours?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure Harry's sleep was extraordinary last night. Better have been with all the talking he was doing in the middle of the bloody night. 'You look nice. I do like that.' I wish I had gotten to sleep!" Ron ranted. Harry then quickly nudged Ron looking embarrassed.

Soon they arrived at the Great Hall and they made their way other towards Dean, Seamus, Ginny, and Neville. Seamus stopped talking as soon as he spotted Hermione and avoided eye contact.

After eating they went to Transfiguration. They learned to turn a pillow into a lounge chair. Neville somehow managed to turn his into a monkey which frustrated Professor McGonagall. Other than that their classes were nothing but ordinary.

Later that night, Hermione made her way from the library to the common room. In her arms were a load of books on charms and magical forest creatures.

"Pixie Patrols," she mumbled to the Fat Lady. She stumbled through the portrait careful to not drop anything as she made her way over to a table by a sofa. She placed the books down and noticed soft snoring.

"Ron," she said while gently shaking him, "Ron wake up. You have to get up to bed. Ron!" He woke with a grunt and mumbled something sounding like her name. Seeing he was awake she began to walk over to sit next to him. But, she hadn't taken account of the way Ron's foot was blocking her path. Suddenly, she tripped over his foot and fell straight onto his chest.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't see-" but she had started looking at his face. Her face growing redder by the second. His blue eyes were like ocean waves. Dark yet soothing. She placed her hand on his chest and began to push herself up. Ron's hand was now holding her wrist, stopping her from getting off of him.

"Ronald what are you doing?"

And with that, his lips where now over hers. Warm, and comforting. Surprisingly her lips were moving with his as if it were quite rehearsed. She scooted closer into his chest so that there was no space between them. She licked his bottom lip slowly and a moan escaped from his throat as his mouth opened. Their tongues explored each other and it was heaven. But, what was she doing? Ron was her best mate. This surely wasn't a situation in which friends were usually found. Though, she couldn't help the pleasure she was experiencing. Too soon, Ron pulled away.

"Mione I'm sorry but it's getting really late. I wish we could continue but we have classes in the morning."

"Right, right. Well, um, goodnight then."

"Yea, uh, goodnight."

They both stood and walked up the stairs to their rooms. Each pondering what had just happened.

Hermione climbed into bed and wrapped the covers around her pretending they were Ron's arms. She ignored the questions that were swarming around in her head. It was easy to fall asleep after that.

He pulled his shirt over his head and pulled off his pants. What had just happened? It wasn't as if he hadn't enjoyed it. That wasn't the case at all! His wildest dreams had just come true. But, does she feel the way about me the way I do about her?

"Ron who are you kidding? Hermione Granger would never go for you," he mumbled to himself. But, she had. He, Ron Weasley, had just snogged her for almost an hour. Should he ask Harry about it? No, he couldn't let anything get between their friendship. He had learned that fourth year. Yet, how was he ever going to figure this out?


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had passed and neither Ron nor Hermione had discussed the incident of the the other night. They had even grown to avoid direct eye contact.

Two thumps of textbooks hit the desk as Slughorn called for attention. "Alright, pair up. We're going to be making a sleeping potion and I don't want any accidents!" Students quickly shuffled to find another person in order to avoid being left alone. But, Harry went off to work with Neville leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

"Well, I'll grab the ingredients and you can...um...you can just wait till I get back," Hermione sputtered leaving Ron to nervously fiddle with his fingers. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh hey Hermione, yeah I really loved snogging you. How about we do it again sometime because I really like you?' She's going to think I'm crazy...

"Ronald! I asked you to tell me how many times I need to stir this," Hermione spoke while waving her hand in front of her face.

"Wha-? Oh, um, six clockwise and nine counterclockwise," he sputtered. He had to pull it together! She probably wanted to forget the whole night. What was he thinking? Hermione would never go for him.

The rest of Potions passed with a few awkward elbow bumps and Ron getting lost in his thoughts.

Harry and Hermione walked down the stairs toward the Great Hall. "Hermione, what's going on between you and Ron?" Hermione blushed, "What? What do you mean?"

"Because I mean, you two have been rather awkward around each other. If he did something like burp in your face again I'll talk to him about it! I mean I thought he would have learned from last time but I guess not-" Harry began to mumble. "No no Harry he didn't do anything like that. Thank goodness. It's just... oh I don't know really."

"Well good, I thought you were going to say that he liked you or something! Because I have to tell you something..." Harry stopped walking. Hermione paused too and turned to face him. He was running his hands through his jet black hair and looking slightly embarrassed. "You see..." he started looking at anything but her. "Yes Harry?"

"Well I really like you. And I understand if you want to laugh in my face. But I think since we've been friends forever that we'd be really good together and –" Hermione couldn't think anymore. Harry liked her! The Harry! Harry that had girls swooning at his very feet! "Harry, I don't think it's ridiculous, I think I may like you too."

With that Harry closed the space between them and began to stroke her face. She truly was beautiful. They both leaned in and shared a quick kiss. As they mutually pulled apart their eyes met and Harry could see a blush creeping up her cheeks. But he swiftly once again met her lips and pushed her softly up against the railing.

"Hermione?" Hermione heard her name whispered and broke apart from Harry's kiss to find Ron standing shocked at the top of the staircase.


End file.
